


All My Love

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-06-27
Updated: 2000-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Danny muses about his relationship with CJ.





	All My Love

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

`All My Love' By Tige 

Disclaimers: A few bits of the narrative dialogue are from the original 'Father of the Bride', and actual dialogue from the remake of 'Sabrina', and original 'The Philadelphia Story'. No copyright infringement to the movie titles listed above and to Aaron Sorkin, Warner Bros., and NBC.

The narrative paragraphs are in Danny's Point Of View. Enjoy! Thanks so much to Sasha for betaing (sp?..heck, we'll make it a new word). Her insight was invaluable, thanks again!

\----

Carefully, I shift my self on the bed capture a glimpse of the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, asleep in my bed. Her hair suits her well, a frenzied mess after such a heated, passionate night. She's so vibrant, so alive, ready to face the world with each step she takes. I can not think of any woman on the face of the earth I'd ever want more than her: my Claudia. And I, Daniel Concannon, am lucky enough to become part of her life.

The love that I possess for her is unconditional, it's indescribable. Glancing over her form, huddled peacefully in the sheets, this beauty runs far deeper than her silky skin. Everyday, she amazes me. CJ, dear CJ's intelligence is incredible, and her thirst for knowledge is never ending. Her wit delights me, and can also hurt me when we are at odds. Thinking back, we hurt each other so, when are tentative dating went to a halt when I came in to the possession of Mandy Hampton's incriminating strategy memo against President Bartlet and Leo McGarry, Chief of Staff.

It had nothing to do with Claudia; she couldn't control what happened with it. CJ had a job to do, and so did I. For the life of me, I couldn't understand the entirety of her hatred towards me. She later told me about why she was so bitter: she was angry for not having known about it before I got to it, and the punishment she received from Leo. He believed CJ's credibility was always questionable because she and I had a mutual attraction that was impossible to deny. God, did that hurt when we were mad at each other.

Slowly, we started being nice to each other, again. I missed are playful banter, her smile, the occasional brush against me when CJ and I would walk down the halls of the West Wing. Before the assassination attempt, the very day, I knew we were about back to normal when after she lied to me during the Press Conference. I didn't like her lying to me, but she had valid points. Plus, her comment sent me reeling, and I'll never forget how speechless it made me.

\---- 'I've gotta tell you that, seriously, that was a turn on when you said that. All though, I don't know why you chose to be your most haughty on 'The Dallas Morning News' in that sentence.' ----

All I could do to cover up my delight was say her name in a warning tone. I wanted to leap for joy, for we were back on old terms again. And at the Town Hall when she slapped the back of my head and beat around the bush with her 'Peace pipe' lead. With every fiber in my being, all I wanted to do was kiss her.

CJ's beginning to stir, and I want to cling tighter to her. She feels so good, and I'm so thankful that she's in my life. Her scent fills the air, and I cannot help but be inebriated by it. God, the assassination attempt was almost a half a year ago, in the early part of the second year of Bartlet's first term. Jed's a smart guy, a nerd, actually, and I'm glad he realized how indispensable CJ really is. Her credibility is almost unquestionable, and thank you for that, so she could feel not guilty for even thinking of dating me. She shouldn't even of had to feel uneasiness because of the knucklehead Sam. Don't get me wrong, Sam's a great writer, and a friend of mine, but sleeping with a call girl and getting a slap on the wrist? CJ got the brunt of Leo's anger, which was completely wrong, if you ask me.

After the Town Hall incident, we leaned on each other's shoulders for comfort. To be shot at is startling and scary, and the thought that you could have been wounded or killed is jarring. I never let CJ out of my sight for weeks after the shooting. We started spending all of our free time together, and lots of little meetings during the day, checking up on each other. After a while, we were both over the hump of emotional coping, but...we were in too deep to just stop spending our time with one another. It was a touchy subject to approach, so we stayed very close friends, knowing fully that we still had feelings beyond friendship for each other.

There were moments, when we would sit close together on our couches and look over into the other's eyes, and you could tell there were was unsaid emotion that was dying to be confessed. Or when CJ would lean on my shoulder after we both finished our work, and I'd happen to be looking down at her. She'd lean her head upward, not aware of our proximity and we would nearly kiss. I would ache every time at how perfection presented itself in a way I could almost grasp it, but letting it stay just out of reach. We had codes, and I would never step over a boundary that she might not have wanted to cross over, yet.

One day, five months after that life altering night, everything changed. We always had a sort of love-hate relationship, but for about a week, CJ started coming down very hard on me-something that I didn't appreciate too much. I became agitated with her during dinner at my place. I had been distant the entire meal, thinking about loving her so much, yet why this change...I thought she was feeling the same way, too.

\----

"Well then, what is it?" CJ asked with agitation.

"Fortification. Everything simply grazed over needs it in this, CJ. And I'm not saying that everything needs to be put in concrete right now. But yes, say it. Say there is a mutual attraction beyond friendship, or none at all, because I sure know that I like you beyond friends. Quit stringing me along and give me what you give to the rest of the world: a clear, direct answer."

"Alright. I give statements that way, yes, because that's what I do. It's my job--tell the truth so that there need not be any false accusations. But that's professional. THIS is beyond professional, therefore, subterfuge is needed. Yes, there is a mutual attraction, and yes I like you in away beyond friendship. Otherwise, I don't know why I'm doing being here in your apartment if I didn't."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. Is that all?"

"Yes."

The passionate energy building between us was too much, and we started closer to one another. Her eyes were aglow with fire, the culmination of our feelings was racing towards us, no matter if we allowed it or not. My breath came in ragged gasps, and I could see CJ's hands at her sides, shaking unsteadily. It had been so long, such a great while ago since our lips had grazed. We were like two kids in high school.

CJ and I had been cleaning up in my kitchen, when we finally had it out with each other. She began around the corner of the island, where I was cleaning the table. I will not be able to remember what she was wearing, but I will never forget the way CJ looked.

Her hair framed that face of sophistication in a teasing manner. The top buttons of Claud's blouse were undone, giving a small showing into a forbidden world, the slacks worn were clinging to her hips, defining her elegant shape. For lack of a better phrase, I wanted her more than ever before. CJ's beauty was vivacious and sensual, and I was locked in her gaze, not wanting to ever leave the woven web.

Her feelings were clearly placed in CJ's eyes, leaving no fear for any rebuffs. I gained energy from the withering stare she gave, creeping further with confidence.

"So all this time that we've spent together, the near misses, you've been feeling it, too?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"Feeling it? CJ, the chemistry and emotion that we've shared have been bouncing off the walls."

She lightly laughed the laugh that makes me smile broadly. "To say the least. All this time," CJ repeated.

"Yeah." I added. She tilted her head in wonderment, a small smile playing across her relaxed features. CJ finished pacing the distance between us, leaving our bodies an inch apart.

"Will it be worth the wait?" She asked.

"I hope so, yes, now that we trust each other again." My handed had a mind of it's own, and moved to glide across the soft skin on Claud's face as the other grasped a hold of her hand.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?"

CJ tilted her head downwards in a humbled, naïve manner. "No."

I cupped her chin to make her eyes level with mine. "You're lit from with in, CJ! You're heavenly." This made her smile. She has such a beautiful broad smile that should be seen more often, I think. Our eyes dropped and we could not stay with our lips lingering before the others untouched for any longer.

Her lips were of rose petals kneading against my own. We hungrily searched our mouths to make up for the lost time CJ and I had spent together, and yet apart. It was ecstasy that we were experiencing. I felt a tear roll down my cheek, but it was not my own. CJ's eye let a drop escape. What was the matter? We stopped kissing, and I opened my eyes to see what was wrong. It was a tear of joy, and I joined her in the celebration. Claudia's eyes were full of something that I had recently begun to see when she looked in my eyes: love. I could only look into her eyes and let CJ know what I have felt for more than four months--that same undying love.

Our foreheads rested upon the other's, and we sighed. Claud and I both knew the night was young. Over the past few months I began a custom with CJ that I could not part with: giving her a big hug--and I did. It seemed that if I could hold her tight and long enough, enveloping myself in Claudia's self made life a little more livable. Her mouth rested near my ear so that her breath blew across it.

"I couldn't of lived without you for the past four months, you know that Danny." She whispered.

"Yes, and I couldn't have done it without you either, CJ." I quietly replied, stepping back a bit to see her face, once more, wondering what point she was going to make.

"But before, we go on, I have to, apologize for treating you so badly...again, this past week. It's hard for me to let people in my personal life, there's a lot of things I haven't dealt with, whether its because I'm afraid or because I haven't had the strength.

However much personal baggage I carry, I realize how close you and I have become. And I'm aware now that whatever trials or tribulations may come, I'm not about to give us up. Being with you is one of the most amazing, breathtaking feelings I have ever had. I just…I can't find the words. Do you know what I am trying to say?"

"Oh, yes. You have no idea how glad...and privileged I feel being apart of your life, like this." I said, getting something off my chest that had been lingering there a long while. She smiled slyly and her eyes began to twinkle with vivacity as she said,

"I hope this won't be filed under 'being too friendly with the press.'" CJ slyly said, a playful look making its way across her face.

"You just keep it up, and I'll let you know how friendly is too friendly." I insinuated. Claudia leaned in to kiss me again, flowing into a heated embrace of more innuendo than I could ever imply with words.

\----

Every part of last night was unforgettable...CJ was unforgettable. I never knew such overpowering love, or that it could be as tangible as it had been last night. Again, I glance down at the bed, us tangled in the sheets, our clothes in rumpled piles on the floor. I'm thankful it's a Sunday, so that we do not have to trudge back to work at an early hour.

CJ's eyes flickered open, and she smiled broadly into my eyes. I grinned back at her, still seeing her eyes glowing with that same look of love I had seen all night long. "'Morning." She breathed. I bent down to kiss her, smiling as I met with her lips.

"Hi there. Sleep well?"

"Mmhmm. Did you?"

"Yeah, and had a nice time getting up early and watching you sleep."

"That must have been disappointing." She retorted--still the same, good ole' CJ.

"Not a bit. It was thought provoking, actually, thinking back on the past few months and everything."

"Hmm, you know, I wish my dreams were that interesting." CJ hugged me tighter, and kissed my shoulder. I sighed, realizing yet again, this was actually true.

"I don't know about you, but I could stay here all day, and not do a thing." I said, stroking her hair.

"Me too, but God, I need coffee, and for the life of me I can't see how you don't need any." She exclaimed.

"Alright," I said once more. I began to move, but she stopped me.

"I'll get it, you stay here." CJ announced...she was always forceful, but I never seemed to mind.

Chuckling a said lightly under my breath "CJ the mother hen."

In the robe that was near the bed that she grabbed and threw on, Claud took her stance of no nonsense. But I could tell from the twinkle in her eye, she was far from angry. I was laughing and didn't see the secret weapon she pulled: a pillow aimed for my head. My reflexes were quick, and I gained hold of the pillow when she was about to release it. Pulling her down, us laughing all the way, I pulled her into an embrace as I kissed her with all my love.

##########

  



End file.
